Recently, various power transmission methods that use resonant magnetic coupling have been proposed to provide a system that transmits power by a non-contact method. Patent Document No. 1 discloses a new type of wireless energy transfer system for transferring energy from one of two resonators to the other, and vice versa, through the space between them by utilizing an electromagnetic coupling phenomenon that produces between those two resonators. That wireless energy transfer system couples the two resonators with each other via the evanescent tail of the oscillation energy of the resonant frequency that is produced in the space surrounding those two resonators, thereby transferring the oscillation energy wirelessly (i.e., by a non-contact method).
In that wireless power transmission system, the output power of the resonators is AC power that has as high a frequency as the resonant frequency, which is usually set to be 100 kHz or more. If that high frequency AC power needs to be supplied to general household users, the AC power should be converted into an AC power with as low a frequency as 50/60 Hz for use in a utility power grid. Also, if that high frequency AC power is used to control the rotation of a motor directly, the AC power should be converted into an AC power with a required output frequency.
On the other hand, an inverter technology may be used to convert an AC power with a predetermined frequency into an AC power with an arbitrary frequency. Patent Document discloses a normal inverter technology. According to the converting method of Patent Document No. 2, an incoming AC power is once converted into a DC power, and then current flowing directions are changed with respect to a load by using multiple switching elements, thereby obtaining an AC power. In that case, the output frequency is determined by the frequency at which those switching elements are turned ON and OFF.